Dos partes de un todo
by Elijah Zero
Summary: Time traveler AU. Nico es un viajero del tiempo, Percy sólo un habitante de los años ochentas.
1. Dos partes de un todo

**Dos partes de un todo**

Nico estaba viajando en el tiempo nuevamente. En el último viaje dejo caer un mazo de cartas Mythomagic, para su pesar. Normalmente no le gustaba regresar a una época en la que ya había estado, no es que fuera quisquilloso pero visitar un mismo sitio gasta más energía de lo que le gustaría, y como si fuera poco, no finaliza ahí, cuando él se agota la gente lo puede ver, el problema no es en esencia que las personas lo perciban, sino el que vean a una persona aparecer de la nada. La agencia estaría molesta con él si eso pasara.

Se asegura de vestirse correctamente para su viaje. Lleva su chaqueta de aviador, unos jeans negros desgastados al igual que los converse color rojo, sonríe para sí mismo, no lo quiere admitir pero absolutamente adora la moda de los 80. Sin lugar a dudas hubiera querido crecer en ese entonces.

Nico sube a su tejado y salta.

* * *

Es viernes por la noche y Percy sigue corriendo. Desde que se metió al equipo de natación sale a correr cada noche, además le sirve para relajarse. Perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo ha estado corriendo y cuando sus rodillas flaquean se da cuenta que es suficiente. Recarga las manos en un farol mientras recupera el aliento.

Un minuto pasa hasta que comienza a caminar. De repente su respiración se pierde. Un niño flota durante unos segundos frente a él. Unos segundos muy largos. Sus miradas se cruzan y Percy no puede pensar en un iris más bonito que el que contienen los orbes chocolate. El cabello negro casi parece tinta desbordándose. Se pregunta cómo es que no está asustado. El niño por fin cae al suelo. Ha sido elegante la forma suave con la que las puntas de sus pies han colisionado con el pavimento.

El viento sopla cada vez más fuerte, como si le susurrara a Percy " _ **Presta atención, esto es importante"**_ de otra forma no encuentra explicación a por qué de repente todo se ha desvanecido. Todo excepto ellos.

El muchacho rompe el contacto visual para agacharse. Toma una cajita de cartas del suelo que Percy ni siquiera había notado. Lo mira una última vez antes de saltar y desaparecer con un _'pop'_.

El corazón de Percy late rápido contra su pecho, casi puede sentirlo palpitar. El sentido común lo golpea fuerte y no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Justo recuerda lo cansado que está.

Durante la noche la escena se repite múltiples veces en su cabeza.

Sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta la mañana llegó. No tenía escuela pero de todas formas tenía que levantarse temprano.

Su madre observa a su hijo sentarse y comer sus huevos fritos. Es raro que esté tan callado ya que usualmente tienen conversaciones matutinas.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Percy? Tienes cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche" Le dice preocupada. Su mano sostiene su propia barbilla con preocupación.

"Me siento bien" Él se detiene a mirar su plato. No estaba mintiendo, para nada, de verdad se sentía bien; mejor de lo que se había sentido en años, sólo que estaba aún demasiado atónito como para sonreír.

 _"Somos dos partes de un todo"_ pensó. _"Sólo que no en este tiempo."_

Tal vez dentro de un año o muchos se volverán a topar está vez en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto.

* * *

"Nico di Angelo, se te prohíbe volver a usar el salto en el tiempo, no solo has viajado sin permiso sino que también has sido visto por un humano. Como castigo deberás cumplir tres años de servicio al departamento con el salario mínimo. Una vez concluidos los tres años serás enviado a una época aleatoria de la tierra y tus poderes serán retirados" El anciano dictó al tiempo que la pluma se movía sobre el papel. Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Cayó de rodillas. No podía estar pasando.

* * *

Percy se acostó sobre el pasto. Cerró los ojos, mañana era su primer día de trabajo, después de todo un infierno consiguió uno. No le pagarían mucho pero sí lo suficiente; desde que se mudó se ha sentido más ansioso. Probablemente vaya a visitar a su madre ya que hace un buen tiempo que no da una vuelta por allá. Ella parecía tan triste cuando se fue aunque orgullosa.

"Auch"

Percy se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos. A su lado estaba un chico sobándose la espalda. Sonrió.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, yo sólo-

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver los verdes. El tono era el mismo, difícil de olvidar.

"Te había estado esperando"

El pecho de Nico estaba siendo martillado. Debe ser una broma.

La sonrisa de ese tipo era todo un espectáculo. Su voz era suave también.

Él abrió la boca pero de inmediato la otra voz sonó.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Nico di Angelo"

Percy se lamió los labios. Italiano.

"¿Qué año es?" Nico se removió en su lugar incómodo. La pregunta debe sonar muy estúpida para el otro.

"2001" El rostro del hombre ni siquiera se veía confundido por la pregunta. Esto tomó a Nico por sorpresa. Fue como si el hecho de que una persona no supiera el año en el que vivía fuera de la más normal.

Enarcó una ceja y el otro se rió. Nico frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"Lo siento yo-" Dijo entre risas "Yo sólo te he esperado por tanto tiempo" Nico medio sintió su cara arder.

"No me dijiste tu nombre"

"Percy" Él abrazó a Nico haciéndolos caer en la hierba.

"¿Qué te-" Dejo caer la frase "¿Percy?"

"¿Hmm?" El hombre de ojos verdes acomodó su mentón en la coronilla de Nico. Era una sensación que gritaba 'correcto'.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Su voz era casi puro aliento. Por un momento pensó en que debió ser más específico con la pregunta y estaba a punto de corregirla.

"Porque se detuvo el tiempo la primera vez que nos conocimos" Pudo sentir como la sonrisa de Percy creció.

"Yo no lo noté" Nico frunció el ceño. De seguro le estaba tomando el pelo.

"¿En serio?" El muchacho se levantó. Miró a Percy aún en el césped parecía realmente sorprendido. "Te vi flotar y todo lo demás se-

Percy agachó la cabeza.

"¿"Se" qué, Percy?"

El hombre levantó la mirada. Nico no parecía entender en absoluto y era demasiado vergonzoso.

"Olvídalo. Sólo lo sé, Nico. Yo... No sé cómo garantizarlo pero... Ugh" Se había olvidado de cuan terrible era con las palabras. Se decidió por besar a Nico, besarlo como le hubiera gustado hacerlo desde hacía muchos años, lo besó desquitándose de las noches en vela, lo besó para tentar al amor. Lo besó porque quería hacer entender a Nico que estaba apostando todo su ser en lo que se resumía a aquel instante. Esa era la única respuesta que tenía. Era un todo o nada.

Se alejo cuando se dio cuenta que Nico no estaba respondiendo.

"Tal vez soy el úni-

La mano de Nico agarró la muñeca contigua y voló a su pecho. La mano de Percy podía sentir los latidos de Nico a través de la piel. No podía creer que aún no estaba llorando de alegría. El muchacho cerró los ojos. Percy lo besó, se besaron.

"Menos mal llegué aquí" Nico exhaló. Estaban frente con frente.

Percy se rió para después abrazarlo. "Vamos a comprarte nueva ropa, viajero" Se levantó y ofreció una mano a Nico.

"¡Ey! ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?" Él la tomó a regañadientes.

"Pareces un vago de los ochentas"

Nico rodó los ojos. Si supiera que en primer lugar fue culpa suya que estuviera así, bueno técnicamente era su culpa por viajar sin permiso pero prefiere culpar a Percy.

"Eso es grosero. Yo prefiero mi ropa, muchas gracias"

"Claro, claro. ¿Sudadera negra o roja?"

 _ **Tú eres el tiempo correcto y yo el lugar exacto.**_

* * *

 **Hace tiempo que no escribo. Ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero hoy me sentí con el animo, así que espero les haya gustado.**

 **Esto es un time traveler AU, quería escribirlo pero lo fui dejando hasta olvidarlo. Ayer revisaba mi libreta de notas y encontré la idea...**

 **Me gustó como quedó aunque quisiera hacer una continuación, no lo sé, quizá en un futuro.**

 **Seguiré escribiendo de vez en cuando.**

 **Gracias.**

 **No me importaría si comentan, de hecho me animaría como escritor.**


	2. El todo

**El todo**

Todo, todo. Absolutamente todo estaba de cabeza. Aparte de que su cabeza colgaba del borde del sillón. La sensación de la sangre inundando su cara era clara. Tragó saliva.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal. No desde hoy y no desde ayer, sino, desde que llegó.

"¿Qué haces?"

Nico se atragantó. Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con Percy en medio del panorama actual.

"¿Quieres morir tan pronto? Acabas de llegar" Sonrió. Robó un beso.

"¿Quién piensas que soy? ¿Mary Jane?"

Percy se rió alto. Se sentó frente a Nico cruzando las piernas. Pareciera que pasarían un buen rato ahí.

"Alguien es fanático de Marvel"

"O solo ví la versión de 1977 de Spider-Man"

"Ugh… Eso es viejo"

Nico sonrió.

"Tu eres el viejo" Él se dio la vuelta cuando empezó a sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Percy se recargó en sus palmas.

Nico se mordió el labio. Sintiéndose de repente muy incómodo. Se encogió como una bola.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa? Hace unos segundos estabas llamándome viejo y ahora pareces una tortuga dentro de su caparazón" Bromeó.

Al ver que Nico no contestó se acercó más. Sus dedos removieron parte del flequillo, dejando ver los ojos cerrados del muchacho.

"Hey ¿qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?"

Los párpados de Nico revoloteaban en seguida. Sonrió de una forma que hizo de inmediato tranquilizar a Percy.

"Quiero ver un película de esta época. Ni siquiera tengo idea de qué aspecto tiene un comercial actual"

Agachó la cabeza hasta no tener más que una pulgada de distancia de la propia de Percy.

Ocasionalmente Nico inició acercamiento o contacto. Percy estaba muy consciente de ello. Aunque en ese momento pensar se transformó en una tarea difícil. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

El muchacho le dio un beso esquimal.

* * *

"Quiero una de ciencia ficción"

"¿"E.T., el extraterrestre"?"

Nico agitó la caja de plástico. Percy le quitó el paquete. Abrió la caja, los ojos de Nico aún en el objeto, y lo metió en el Reproductor VHS. El muchacho no dejaba de ver el aparato.

"En mi época era muy popular. De hecho es la primera película que recibí"

"Percy, ¿qué es esa... cosa?"

Un dedo índice apuntó al aparato azul. Percy sonrió a lo desconcertado y perdido que Nico se veía. Como un niño cuando pierde de vista a su madre en el centro comercial.

"¿Qué? ¿El VHS?"

Nico enarcó una ceja.

"Oh… Es algo para reproducir las cintas de video… Tu sabes… para que las imágenes aparezcan en pantalla"

La boca del otro formó una "o". Nico se removió en el sofá. Después miró la mesita frente a él.

Percy se sentó junto a él. Cerca. Muy cerca.

Nico dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro contiguo. Los labios de Percy se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeña.

"También nos traje Pop-tarts, Cheez Doodles, palomitas y…"

Agitó una lata de Coca-Cola con la punta de sus dedos- "Este bebé"

Levantó sus cejas sugestivamente. Nico rodó sus ojos y arrebató la lata. Con un "tss" se abrió. Tomó un sorbo.

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho "Este bebé". Prefiero la Pepsi"

Encogió sus hombros al tiempo que la mandíbula de Percy caía.

"¿Acaso estás celoso?" Codeó a Nico quien por el momento optó por ignorar su pregunta. "Además _yo_ soy el que no puede creer que hayas dicho eso… La Coca-Cola es por mucho el mejor refresco"

"Mmm"

El muchacho hizo una mueca mientras trasladaba el líquido de una mejilla a otra. Tragó lento.

"Noup. La Pepsi es mejor."

Percy sonrió.

 _ **¡Dios. Eres adorable!**_

"Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima noche de películas. Cambiando de tema ¿en serio nunca viste E.T.? Supuse que sería una película familiar para ti, ya sabes por todo ese asunto de los viajes en el tiempo y eso. También tengo mis dudas respecto a tu falta de conocimiento de los Reproductores VHS."

Nico se quedó estático por dos razones:

1.- Acaba de ser bombardeado con preguntas.

2.- El que los ojos verdes de Percy brillen con intensidad de origen desconocido no ayuda.

Sacude su cabeza.

"Bueno es que no tenía mucho tiempo libre… Vi algunas películas en el autocinema. Había épocas en las que no podía viajar. Mis épocas asignadas datan desde los 30's hasta los 80's. En cuanto al VHS, bueno, no le presté mucha importancia a las nuevas tecnologías"

"¿En qué gastaste tu tiempo libre?"

"Jugando Mythomagic..."

Nico se encogió en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

Las mejillas le ardían y maldijo a su flequillo por no ser lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirlas.

Gruñó y Percy supo lo que significaba.

Subió la capucha de la sudadera -Nico, por supuesto, eligió la sudadera negra- para cubrir el rostro de Nico hasta la mitad.

Una ayuda para cuando el muchacho estaba avergonzado.

"Gracias" Susurró, agradeciendo el gesto de Percy.

"Así que… Mythomagic ¿eh?"

Algo de eso recordaba. Nunca lo jugó, pero en ese tiempo era un juego muy hablado entre los niños de su edad.

Nico halo de los cordones de la capucha hasta que sólo la punta de la nariz era visible.

Murmuró algo que el otro no pudo cachar.

"De acuerdo. No importa. Me puedes enseñar a jugar luego si quieres. No te tienes que avergonzar, yo seguí haciéndome pipí en la cama hasta los siete"

El muchacho descubrió su cara y comenzó a reír con fuerza. Percy lo acompañó mientras levantaba ambas manos.

"Bas-basta, basta. Me duele el vientre."

Nico rodeó su estómago con ambos brazos.

Las risas se difuminaron poco a poco dejando únicamente lágrimas en los ojos como vestigio.

"¿Ves? Hay cosas peores que jugar Mythomagic" Señaló.

"¿De verdad dejarías que te enseñara? ¿Jugarías conmigo?"

"Por supuesto"

Los ojos de Nico se encendieron. A Percy le gustaba causar ese efecto. Sobre todo por la sensación de calor que dejaba en su pecho, como si los ojos de Nico fueran fuego real.

¿Dónde dejó su mazo de cartas? Básicamente no tenía ninguna pertenencia cuando llegó. Casi todo de lo que era dueño ahora fue financiado por el hombre mayor. De lo que anteriormente poseía prácticamente, la chaqueta de aviador y su mazo de cartas, le quedaban.

Percy le hizo deshacerse de sus vaqueros negros. Demasiado rotos, dijo.

Nico se acomodó entre el calor del pecho y brazo del otro. Miró su barbilla y… Es simplemente demasiado por hoy. A nadie le cuentan sus ojos que a veces está por desbordarse.

 _ **Me estoy a hundiendo… muy leento, demasi-**_

"¿Nico?"

"Ah, sí. Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?"

El mayor recargó su cabeza contra la otra. Los ojos de Nico se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

"Estaba diciendo que deberíamos verla" Con la punta de la nariz apuntó la pantalla. "No es que este aburriéndome ni nada pero el tema de E.T. ya no sale de mi cabeza"

"De acuerdo" Asintió.

Menos mal no fue interrogado por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo descubrió hace unos días. Percy es demasiado bueno leyendo sus expresiones, algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbra. Una cosa más de la caja que debe asimilar.

* * *

El tema de salida estaba sonando ahora junto con los créditos. Nico levantó ambos brazos haciendo saltar a Percy.

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Viste esa resolución? Quiero decir no era así antes…"

 _ **Antes**_

El hombre mayor se rió. Por supuesto Nico iba a señalar la resolución. En lugar de hacer cualquier comentario miró el plato de Pop-tarts, Nico ni siquiera las había probado y en su opinión, eran mucho mejores que la resolución. Tomó una y la metió en la boca abierta del niño.

"Percy… Esto tiene que ser el mejor dulce" Continuó masticando al tiempo que agarraba otra.

"Lo sé. Mi madre solía comprar un montón de estas cosas cuando yo era niño, incluso los matones tomaban Pop-tarts de los almuerzos de sus víctimas"

La sonrisa de Sally se le vino a la cabeza. De repente recordó que ni siquiera había introducido a Nico o mencionado siquiera algo sobre él.

"¿Nico?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Te gustaría conocer a mi familia?" Susurró con una sonrisa. Trató de verse lo más tranquilo posible, sobre todo porque era su primera vez preguntando algo así.

Nico se atragantó con su saliva.

El pánico y la inseguridad se apoderaron de él. ¿Qué opinaría su madre sobre que su hijo está enamorado de un hombre? ¿Qué hay de la diferencia de edad? Nico sólo tiene **diecinueve años** , ni siquiera puede votar, mientras que Percy es un ciudadano, un adulto que tiene un trabajo, que paga luz, agua, gas, cable y que por encima de todo cuenta con **veinticinco años**.

Puede que en estos tiempos sea diferente, pero Nico prácticamente se crió en los tiempos en que todo eso era mal visto, era pecado. Una época en la que la homosexualidad era penada. Todavía tiene miedo, todavía le cuesta aceptar del todo. No quiere llenar a Percy con toda esa mierda que no pertenece a nadie más que a él.

"Percy, yo-" Su voz temblaba.

"Ah, no. Mi error. Es demasiado pronto ¿no es así? Tan pronto como estés listo yo lo estaré también" Le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

Sorbió el resto de Coca-Cola sobrante en la lata.

"De acuerdo" Nico tronó sus dedos. Estaba convencido de que terminaría por aceptar que todo esto está bien ahora, que 2001 no es 1940 o 1960.

¿Cómo Percy pudo adaptarse tan rápido? ¿Cómo le hizo para saber que no estaba haciendo nada malo?

El mismo Nico vio el dolor, la represión, el castigo, la discriminación y la humillación de cientos de miles de personas como él.

¿Cómo superar eso?

La mano de Percy en su muslo lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

"¿Cuál película deberíamos ver ahora?"

Nico sonrió. Por ahora, dentro de esta casa y con Percy, estaba bien.

"¿Qué te parece algo de horror?" Preguntó Nico.

"Buena idea, igual y así te acercas más a mi."

* * *

 **Decidí que sí quería hacer una continuación de "Dos partes de un todo", me gustó mucho el time traveler au, así que aquí lo tienen.**

 **Planeo que sea en su mayoría sólo Nico y Percy resolviendo sus problemas y viviendo la vida cotidiana, por lo que no creo que tenga un 'plot' en sí, aunque no negaré que tal vez eso cambie en un futuro sólo por el hecho de que me de la gana darle un trama más complicada.**

 **¿Esto se puede considerar como drabbles con continuidad? LOL, no lo sé.**

 **En el próximo capítulo (drabble) veremos a Nico en un McDonald's moderno, entre otras cosas, pero Nico en McDonald's es lo que más destaca porque... Nico di Angelo. Duh.**


End file.
